Xoblah
is Pillar General 22 of Behemoth's 34 Pillar Division. Appearance He looks to be quite fat and short; his Pillar Tattoo is under his right eye. Personality Little is known of his personality due to him only appearing for short periods of time. During Oga's one-man invasion of Akumano Academy, Xoblah displayed more thoughtfulness to the situation and theorized possible scenarios while his comrades showed complete disbelief to it or arrogant dismissal. He is also a maladjusted barbarian too. History Xoblah's past is yet to be revealed. Plot Akumano Academy Arc Mobichi Arc During his fight with Tatsumi Oga, Takayuki Furuichi summons Xoblah using his Demonic tissues. However, Xoblah fails to do anything resourceful and ends up disappearing shortly after Furuichi's tissues are knocked out of his nostrils. Xoblah bids Furuichi farewell before he leaves but ends up mispronouncing his name.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 173, Pages 7-8 Return to Ishiyama High School Arc Following a series of disappearances in Behemoth's 34 Pillar Division,Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 205, Page 9 an investigative team is sent to the Human World to figure out who is responsible for he matter. Four of the Pillar Generals are sent to resolve the issue: Agiel, Odonel, Labed, and Xoblah.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 206, Pages 12-13 Xoblah and the others arrive in the newly-rebuilt Ishiyama High School where they find another Pillar General, Hecadoth, with two young teenagers in a fight. Upon seeing one of the teenagers, Odonel begins to vaguely recognize him; Xoblah informs him that the boy is Furuichi. Eventually, he and the other members of the investigative team are brought into the fight. One of the teenagers, who is actually a Spell Master, manages to swiftly defeat the four Pillar Generals and he leave them bloodied on the floors.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 206, Pages 18-19 Xoblah is left unconscious like several of his fellow Demons.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 207, Page 1 Later, Xoblah is carried out of the hallways by Agiel.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 211, Page 1 Powers & Abilities Expert Strategist: While almost all of the other Pillar Generals expressed disbelief or dismissal at Oga's one-man invasion of Akumano Academy (their base), Xoblah on the other hand however hypothesized that Oga was acting as a distraction for the other delinquents to attack them off guard. Though Xoblah was clearly wrong due to being unaware of Oga's recklessness, this does indicate some strategic expertise on Xoblah's end where he comes up with theories on the given circumstances and logistically guesses what his opponents might do. However Labed claimed that Xoblah was taken out quickly by Oga because he let his guard down. High Demonic Power: As a Pillar General of the 34th Pillar Division, Xoblah has a high amount of demonic powers and command over the lower members. Relationships We don't know what is his relationship with the other demons, but at least we know they don't think his name is that funny as Oga does. Quotes *Pillar #22....ngueh! (being punched by Oga) Trivia *Oga makes fun of him becaus of his name. In fact, Xoblah is read "Kusobura" which is similar to "Kusobuta", which means "Fucking Fatty"; Ironically, Xoblah is quite Fat. *Some soldiers mentioned that Xoblah is the eldest son of the "Blah"-Family. References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Demon Category:Behemoth's 34 Pillar Division Category:Pillar Generals